Marcy I think I'm in love
by kiwisrock2468
Summary: Marshall and Marceline have been living by themselves for a while now as brother and sister. They want to finally settle down in a town and find someone to love. What happens when they find some of their bestest friends in the town? Fiolee 3 I suck a summaries, but it's a MarshallxFionna. Rating may change to M in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Just saying, most of the story will be in Marshall's POV, for now at least. That may change in the future.**

* * *

Marshall's P.O.V

Ever since my father laid his hand on my sister, Marceline, we've been living on the road. My father hit my sister two years ago, when we were 18. After that we left, not wanting to be in our home. I was abused on a daily basis, hoping they would never touch Marcy. I guess she couldn't be protected forever. We want to settle down somewhere, anywhere. Maybe even get married. We've been crisscrossing all over the country, stealing as we went on our way. Never being able to keep a job. Even when we tried, the shop owners would always think we'd just steal something. Maybe because we looked devious or something along the lines of that. Me and Marcy both had jet black hair. He hair went right down to her hips. My hair was always messy, it was just above my shoulders, the messy look suited me. We both had dark red eyes and pale skin. We also had teeth like a vampire, so kids would always be terrified when they'd see us, we really did resemble both have red axe shape guitars to play to get money. We just came to a new town, it was called 'Aaa'. Quite and odd name, but were determined to settle down here. We were walking through the streets when I saw in a window that a cafe called 'The Candy Kingdom' was hiring. I turned to Marcy and smirked.

"Wanna go try and get a job?" I said indicating towards the pink store

"That café looks gay. But whatever" She said leading me towards the café. We flung the door open, it was pretty packed. I quickly snatched the "HELP WANTED" sign from the window and walked towards the counter. There was a short tan girl standing at the counter. She had short white hair with orange highlights and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a orange and white dress with white leggings and orange slip on shoes. I smirked at her and dropped the sign on the counter

"I see you need help?" I said smirking at her

"Yeah we do. You up for it?" She said with sass, crossing her arms

"I'm up for anything. Are you able to give two people a job or just one?" I said as Marcy came up from behind me

"Sorry, just one" She said looking over at Marcy then back to me. I nodded then clapped my hand

"Well, what do I have to do then?" I said with a grin. She sighed then started walking out to the back of the store

"FIONNA! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" She called.

"I'll be right out!" 'Fionna' called. About a minute later Cake came out, dragging out.. Fionna? Fionna Mertens. My childhood bestfriend. I never thought I'd see her again... She hadn't changed much in looks. One thing that I did realise is that she had some sexy had long blond hair that shimmered in the sunlight. She was wearing a sparkly white bunny head band. She had tied up her hair, leaving her bangs out. She had a dark blue short skirt on and a white shirt that sleeves ended just above her shoulders. She was wearing black mary jane shoes and socks that stopped just above her knees. She kept her eyes on Cake as she got closer.

"Why am I o- Marshall?" She said looking over towards me. I smiled

"Hey FiFi" I said cooly

"Marshall!" She said as she jumped over the counter, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back and grinned

"Long time no see" I said chuckling. She tightened her grasp around me with a giggle.

"Fi. I can't breath" I said in a raspy voice. She gasped then released me and started straight into my eyes

"Sorry" She said with a blush

"Oh my glob. I didn't even realise" Cake said looking over at me

"Me either Kitty, you've changed." I said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes

"Hey Fionna" Marceline said walking closer to us. Fionna grinned at her

"Marcy!" She said pulling Marceline into a soft hug. They pulled away in seconds. Me and Fionna were always closer than Fionna was with Marceline.

"How Finn?" Marceline said with a blush.

"Finn's great, so is Jake. They work down at the music store" Fionna said looking out the window. Marceline smiled.

"I'll go visit him after Marshall aplys for a job" Marceline said sitting down at one of the tables

"Well Marshall you got one" Fionna said with a grin

"What? Don't you need to interview me or something?" I said looking down at Fionna's large crystal blue eyes

"I already know everything about you. So no. Don't worry Marsh, you got a job" She said with a sweet smile

"Well, I have acquired some new *chuckle* _talents__" _I said seductively. Her smile faded and she blushed bright red. I laughed slightly

"It's so cute when you blush" I said, not taking my eyes of hers. She blushed even more

"S-shut up!" Fionna said, trying to cover her blush. I felt Cake glare at me

"Oh shut up paste face" Cake said, walking over to the other side of the counter and stood next to Fionna. I rolled my eyes

"Still a protective little kitty" I said looking at Cake. Cake was about to pounce on me when Fionna stood between us

"I um uh, let's go see Finn and Jake!" She said looking between me and Cake. Cake huffed then walked towards the door.

"C'mon gurl" She said grabbing Fionna's hand as she went. Fionna looked back and smiled. I smirked. Me and Marcy followed them out the door. I have never been more happy to see one person in my entire life

"GumBall! We're going out! Take care of the shop!" Fionna yelled through the shop. I guy completely dressed in pink smiled at Fionna and nodded

**Fionna's POV**

Cake ran into the staffroom and grabbed my hand

"What they hey Cake?" I said as she tugged me out. I pulled away from her grip and she rolled her eyes and ran back out to the front of the store

"FIONNA! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" She called. I groaned and ran out

"I'll be right there!" I said as I ran through the store towards Cake, ignoring the tall man at the counter. I smiled at Cake then turned around

"Why am I o- Marshall?" I said realising that I was staring straight into the eyes of my bestfriend.

"Hey FiFi" He said like we hadn't seen each other in at least 10 years

"Marshall!" I yelped in glee. I flung my body over the counter and wrapped my arms around Marshall's neck. I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back

"Long time no see" He said chuckling.

"Fi. I can't breath" Marshall said in a raspy voice. I blushed and pulled away

"Sorry" I said, red staining my cheeks. I inspected his facial features. He hasn't changed a lot. Besides from his slight body changes. What am I saying. He's gotten so tall. I could feel his muscles on his arms. And he's gotten.. sexy. _Oh shut it Fionna. He's your best bro. You can't like him _I said in my head. I shook away the thought of me and Marshall being together. I just told Marshall he had got the job when a smirk creep up against his face

"Well, I have acquired some new *chuckle* _talents__" _He said seductively. I froze and blushed dark crimson. Damnit Marshall! He knows I hate talking about sex. He laughed slightly and moved closer to me

"It's so cute when you blush" He said gazing into my eyes. His words sent a shiver down my spine. _Damnit!_

"S-shut up!" I said, still blushing. I was really, _really _happy to see Marshall again. But he's still a dick.

**Marshall's POV**

Fionna was walking in front of me and Marcy while she talked to Cake. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over her body. Marceline laugh lightly

"You like Fionna" She said looking at me

"I liked her when we were kids. That was 10 years ago. I couldn't like Fio now, especially with those.. oh.. those _curves" _I said, my eyes glued to Fionna. Marceline chuckled

"Yep. You like her. But now, you like her sexually." Marcy said grinning at me. I blushed and pushed her

"Shut up dude. Fionna would never go out with me anyway" I said looking at Fionna's bright face. She was always so happy.

"Dude. You're super toned. I watch every single girl we walk past, they all stare at you, blush then giggle. Plus you're her bestfriend." Marcy said softly

"And we're like almost identical. So if I'm hot. You're hot" She said. I laughed

"Oh no. I got the hot genes. You got nothing!" I said jokingly.

"Oh what ever dude!" She said with a laugh. We came to a store called 'Jamming' _What a creative name _I sarcastically said in my head. We walked through the door and watched Fionna run to the counter

"Finn!" She said with glee as she ran towards her twin brother.

"Hey Fi" He said smiling at her.

"I brought a couple of people" She said with an excited grin. She grabbed his arms from behind the counter and dragged him to the front of the store. As soon as he saw me and Marcy he grinned.

"Marcy! Marshall!" He said walking over to us. Marceline ran over to him and hugged him before he had even reached me

"Finn! I've missed you so much!" She said with glee

"And you thought I had a crush" I said to Marceline. She pulled away from Finn and turned to me. She shot me a look of furry

"Who do you like Marsh?" Fionna said looking at me. I blushed

"Yeah Marshall, who do you like?" Marceline said putting her hands on her hips

"No one" I said quickly. Fionna slightly frowned. _Huh? _Just then Jake walked into the room.

"Finn, why aren't you- Oh. Wow. Long time no see" Jake said grinning at us. I smiled at Jake.

"Hey dude" Me and Marcy said.

"What brings you two here?" Jake said

"We're um. We're actually determined to stay here" Marceline said. I nodded at her response

"Really?! So I'm gonna have my bestfriend back?!" Fionna said running towards me

"Aha, yep" I said with a smirk. She crashed into me, giving me a hug

"Yay!" She said with glee. I chuckled at how happy she was.

"Ahem" Cake coughed. Fionna quickly released me and turned to Cake. She crossed her arms and poked out her tongue. She turned back to me and leaned her body against mine.

"I missed you, Marshy" She said

"I missed you too, Bunny" I said with compassion.

"Hey, since you two are back, we should have a get together at Mine, Fionna's, Cake's and Jake's place" Finn said with a smile

"You guys still live with each other?" Marceline said.

"Well yeah. We stick together no matter what. Just like you and Marshall" Fionna said. I looked down at her. I don't even know why I did. I guess I just wanted to stare at her.

"Have I got something on my face?" She said as she look back up at me. I chuckled

"Nah Fi. You're face is flawless. Nothing is on it" I said with a smile. She blushed then looked back over to Finn

"Finn that's a great idea. What d'ya say Marsh and Marcy?" She said looking over to Marcy then fixing her eyes on mine. I nodded

"Sure Fi" I said simply. Her face lit up.

"You guys could probably come over tonight" Jake said.

"Well I'm inviting over Lm" Cake said pulling her phone out of the only pocket in her dress.

"Oo! I'll invite Lady!" Jake said pulling his phone out of his bright orange jeans. I looked down at Fionna in confusion

"Oh. Lady is Jake's girlfriend and LM is Cake's boyfriend. But that is just their nicknames" Fionna said as she smiled up at me. I nodded my head. A few minutes later Cake and Jake were done on the phone

"Lm can come" Cake said with pride as she strut towards us

"So can Lady" Jake said smiling at us

"Should we invite anyone else?" Finn said

"What about GumBall?" Fionna said, still leaning her body against mine

"What? Gumwad? No way" I said with a displeasing look.

"Ok well what about BubbleGum" Fionna said

"None of the royal pinkies" Marceline said. Fionna nodded.

"So have you two got a place to stay?" Fionna said now getting off at me. It made me sad, I liked her body heat against mine.

"Well, No actually. We don't" I said crossing my arms

"Well you two could probably crash over at our place" Fionna said with a blush

"Fionna!" Cake said in a sharpened whisper

"What? It was only the polite thing to do" She said looking down at the floor. smirked at her

"Sure, Fionna. We'd love to. Isn't that right Marcy?" I said looking over to Marcy. Fionna's face lit up and she shot her head up at me.

"Yeah, sure" Marceline said, looking over at Finn

"Well me and Jake still have work till 7" Finn said in a sad tone

"Aw dude that sucks. Well I'm off work" Fionna said

"Suga I still have a couple of hours left. So I'll be home at 6" Cake said walking over to Fionna

"So it'll only be me, Marshall and Marcy? Okay then" Fionna said with a smile. Marceline glanced over to me. We both smirked at each other

"Guys we gotta go back to our shifts" Finn said as he slowly started to walk backwards

"Oh yeah of course. Cake, we'll see you at home. Same with Finn and Jake. Cya guys. Let's go Marcy and Marsh" Fionna said as she walked towards the door. Cake, Marceline and I followed her out. Cake grabbed Fionna and hugged her tightly

"Cya Baby. I won't be too long" She said as she let go of Fionna

"Cya Cake" She said with a sweet smile

"No funny business, Marshall!" Cake said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes

"Yeah yeah" I said. She gave a look of control then strut off towards the Cafè. Once she was out of sight Fionna turned to me and Marceline

"So is there anything you guys wanna do before we head home?" She said putting her hands on her hips

"Not really" We both said. She nodded her head then turned around

"Follow me" She said

"What no car or anything?" I said as I followed her steps

"Cake needs it to get home. So we're gonna walk." She said as she continued to walk

"How long will this take us?" Marceline said

"About 20 minutes" She said, nothing that we said phasing her. Me and Marcy groaned

"Can't we just catch a cab?" Marcy said

"No" Fionna said sternly

"Don't mess with the bunny" I said under my breath. Fionna spun around and glared at me.

"I could beat you senseless, Marsh. Don't. Test. Me" She said sternly

"Oh really?" I said taking a step closer to her

"Really" She said as she pounced on top of me, taking me to the ground. Marcy laughed as we started to play fight on the side of the street. I'll be honest, it was pretty hot. 5 minutes later, Fionna stood up, victorious.

"Jesus Fi" I said getting up. Marcy laughed

"She's still got it" Marceline chuckled. I rolled my eyes

"Yeah well I um, okay yeah she's still got it" I said smirking a Fi. She blushed and continued to walk. We arrived at her apartment 20 minutes later.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall's POV

Fionna flung the apartment door open. She quickly walked inside then turned around and grinned at me and Marcy. Thy had a _massive _apartment. It was very modern. Most of the furniture were shades of blue

"Wow" I said looking around

"How'd you afford this?" Marcy said talking a step forward, in awe of her surroundings

"We worked. A lot. Plus our parents gave us some money before Cake and Jake took me and Finn under their wing" Fionna said with a smile. Me and Marcy nodde dour heads slowly

"So um, guest room is down the hall to your left. There are two beds in there so it works out perfectly" She said looking down the hallway

"It's been awhile since we've slept in a bad" I murmured to myself

"Yeah well get used to it" Fionna said excitingly. I smiled at her

"So you guys wanna watch a movie?" Fionna said running over to the TV in the middle of the living room

"Sure" Me and Marcy said walking towards her. We walked over to her large stack of movies and started to flick through

"Avatar, Movie 43, The Hunger Games, Django, Twi.. Twilight?" I said flicking through her movies, then giving her a _are-you-kidding-me _look

"The twilight ones ain't mine! Those are Cakes!" She said holding up her hands

"Of course" I said looking back down to the pile of movies. Before I could continue to call out any more movies, Fionna ran over

"How about Friends With Benefits? Cake never let me watch it. I have no idea why. Even when Movie 43 is probably so much more rude than Friends With Benefits" She said grabbing the movie

"She probably didn't want you to have any friends with benefits" I said with a chuckle. Fionna gave me a confused look

"Whatever, can we still watch it?" She said looking between me and Marceline. I stood up as Marcy smirked at me

"Sure Fi" She said as she plopped down on the couch. I sat next to Marceline as Fionna started the movie. Fionna had to bend over to reach the DVD player.

"_Dayum!" _I said silently. Marcy chuckled

"Stop being a perv" She said silently. I blushed and quickly looked away. Fionna stood back up and plopped down right next to me. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and played the movie. At first she thought it was just a love story. Two people meet and fall in love. Y'know. Same old same old. She got confused when it came to the part when the two main characters thought of the friends with benefits idea.

"That's kinda a good idea" She thought out loud, only loud enough for me to hear. I froze and blushed. I smirked slightly

"If you ever need a friend like _that, _just tell me" I said seductively. I felt her tense up. I looked down at her and she had blushed a dark crimson. _Goddamnit she's cute when she blushes. _After the movie was finished, Fionna was the first to speak.

"That was an interesting movie" She said as she got up from the couch. I didn't realise but she had slowly been creeping towards me throughout the entire movie.

"So do you wanna take me up on that offer? Fionna?" I said as I stood up and smirked at her. She blushed furiously at me then quickly turned away and ran to her room. Marceline looked up at me with confusion

"What offer?" She said cocking her head slightly

"Shit. I think I made her upset. Something just slipped out of my mouth during the movie" I said as I quickly walked towards her door. Her door had had the name "FIONNA" in bold bright blue sparkly letters. I knocked on her door

"Fionna, can I come in?" I said to the door

"No!" She said

"Oh c'mooon, Fi" I said leaning my head against the door. My head colliding with the door made a thump. I head foot steps but decided not to take my weight off the door. _Bad choice. _Fionna quickly opened the door quickly and I fell hard and fast. She jumped back in a laughing fit. I quickly got back up and glared at her. She stood up and clenched her stomach

"I didn't think you'd fall for it!" She laughed. I got an idea and smirked. I quickly grabbed her and lied her down on her bed. I pushed my chest against her and nuzzled my mouth

"You didn't answer my question" I said seductively. I knew this would get on her nerves.

"I uh I-I" She stumbled. I chuckled

"God, Fionna. You're so gullible" I said with a grin. I lightly kissed her neck and she completely froze up. I chuckled and slowly started to lift myself from her. She crossed her arms then smirked

"Geez Marsh, don't need to be such a _tease_" She said with a chuckled. I froze this time. _I-I teased her?.. _She started to laugh then pushed me off her

"I knew that would do something to you" She said as she sat on her bed. I quickly snapped back then sat beside her

"You still haven't answered my question" I said looking at her

"Friends with benefits? Marshall I'm not some whore you can screw around with" She said looking at me.

"What do you mean? Friend with benefits. Not a one night stand" I said looking back at her

"There's a lot more to it than just sex. Plus you'd have to be sexually attracted to me to want to do that. So of course it's a lot more" She said looking towards her door.

"Atleast say that you'll think about it" I said getting closer to her

"Where did this FWB thing even come from?" She said

"I don't know. At first it was a joke. But now I wanna see if you'll do it" I said with a smirk. She blushed crimson

"Ugh Marshall! I'll think about it" She said as she got off and walked out of the door. A few seconds after she had left Marceline's head popped out from the corner of the door.

"Really Marshall? Friends with benefits? Just ask the girl out on a date for gods sake" She said with a chuckle

"Oh shut it Marcy. Why don't you spill out your emotions to Finn?" I said standing up and walking past her. I felt her stare daggers into the back of my head

"Oh shut up lover boy" She called. I spun around and looked at her

"At least I made a move" I said to her then turned back around and walked out to the kitchen. Fionna was rummaging through the fridge

"What're doing Fi?" I said as I sat down at one of the chairs at the kitchen counter.

"Just finding something to eat" She said casually

"Sorry about before. You don't need to think about it. You can just forget about it if you want" I said scratching the back of my head. She closed the fridge and turned to me with a bowl of strawberries. She put them betweens us and plopped one in her mouth

"Well Marsh, I don't know. Maybe I should think of a way to hold it against you" She said after she swallowed the strawberry. I chuckled

"How are you gonna hold that against me?" I said crossing my arms and leaning back

"I know. I could tell Cake that you asked me to have sex with you?" She said raising an eyebrow

"And _I _could tell Cake that you watched friend with benefits without her permission" I said plopping a strawberry in my mouth

"Damn" She said in defeat

"Water under the bridge?" I said

"Yeah, water under the bridge. So Marsh, were you saying that to mess around with my head, or because you actually wanted to um.. y'know.. with me" She said with a blush. I smirked then stretched over the kitchen counter and held her chin with my thumb and my index finger

"You're beautiful on the inside and the outside. Of course I'd wanna screw you. Even if you are my best friend" I said with a smirk. She blushed

"S-stop flattering me! You're messing with my chrome!" She said with flushed cheeks. I chuckled

"Go on a date with me. Only one. You can decide if you want to go on more after that" I said with a smirk. Her cheeks were stained red

"I um.. okay, Marshall. I'll go on a date with you" She said. I smiled and lightly kissed her cheek. I pulled away from her. She was frozen. She slowly moved her hand up to her cheek

"Wow.. Damnit Marsh" She said touching where I kissed her with the tip of her fingers. She was just so innocent.

"Stop with a-all that.. seriously.. it messes with my head" She said as she walked out of the room. Marceline came in just as Fionna left

"So you got a date with the Bunny?" She said sitting beside me

"Yep" I said simply. Marceline grinned then held up her hand, awaiting a high five. I rolled my eyes then quickly gave hr a high five

"Nice! Dude she's _so _tripping over you" She said. I blushed slightly

"Fi isn't into dudes like me." I said. Marceline groaned

"She's probably changed since we were 10" Marceline said.

"You never know. You may even turn her on" Marceline said slyly. I blushed furiously then lightly punched her

"I wish" I said as I got off my seat and walked towards the lounge. Fionna was sitting on the couch playing with her caset player. I sat down beside her and slung my arm over he shoulders. She didn't seem to care.

"Remember when we used to sing together then record it?" She said not taking her eyes off the caset inside of the caset player.

"Yeah, those were the days. You still got any casets of us?" I said looking into her crystal blue eyes. She looked at me and smiled

"Yeah. This is the only one I could find" She said waving the caset player in the air.

"Play it" I said. Her eyes widened.

"I was a terrible singer, Marsh" She said.

"You were an amazing singer. And I bet you still are" I said snatching the caset player out of her hands

"Hey!" She said with anger. Before she could take it back, I played the caset. She stopped and froze with embarrassment.

**(Marshall, **_Fionna,**both**)_

**I've gotta say, something I've been think 'bout**

**I can't wait to lay around with you**

**And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself**

_It's been awhile, since I felt butterflies_

_Do you feel the same way too?_

_If every single second could last that much longer would you hold me?_

_**And kiss me again**  
_

_**Underneath the moon light**_

_**You're more than a friend**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**I knew it front the first sight**_

_**Yeaah**_

_**Hold me feel my heart beat**_

_**Put your arms around me**_

_**And kiss me again**_

_**And kiss me again.**_

Before the caset could continue, Fionna knocked it out of my hands, making me drop the caset player on the floor. The caset played shattered everywhere. She was an amazing singer, just as I remember. Though he song was kinda too old for us at the time, it meant a lot. I looked at Fionna with shock

"Was that the last one you had?.." I said. She was panting slightly. She slowly nodded her head

"Well we're making a new one" I said as I pulled out my phone. I opened my audio recorder. She quickly shook her head

"No. No. NO" She said

"Oh yes you are. I really wanted that caset. And now it's destroyed. So, you owe me" I said as I flung my bass around. She huffed in annoyance.

"Marshall!" She said

"Nope. We're doing it. You should know the lyrics to Lucky" I said as I started to strum my bass. Fionna squeezed her eyes shut

"You're singing first" She said, her eyes still closed. I chuckled

"Alright, Fi" I said. I started the recorder and sang.

**(**Marshall,_Fionna,**both**)_

Do you hear me? I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying.

_Boy I hear you, In my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with my, in my heart_

_You make is easier when life gets hard_

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_Ooooooooohooooh_**

_They don't **they don't ****know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_Every time **every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you**_

_**I will**_

**And I'm**

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a**_ flower in your hair_**

_Through the breezes, through the trees_

_Move so pretty, you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_Lucky we're in love in every way_**

**_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**

**_Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**_Ooh ooh ooh_**

**_ooh ooh_**

**_ooh ooh_**

The song finished and Fionna was now staring deep into my crimson eyes. She chuckled

"That was funner than I expected" She said not taking her eyes off mine. I slung my bass off my shoulder and leaned it on the couch, not taking my attention off Fionna.

"W-why'd you pick that song?" She said. I blushed

"It um, it describes my friendship with someone" I said moving closer to her

"W-who?" She said blushing deep red. I cupped her face with my hands

"You, Fionna" I said. Before she could speak I pulled her into a deep kiss. She kissed back, _thank god, _allowing me to deepen the kiss. My tongue invaded her mouth. Fionna was very in-experienced. But I didn't care. I think I was her first kiss. I she pushed me back and sat on top of me. I moved my hands to her hips. I heard a moan escape from her lips. I grinned. We broke apart. She was lost at first, but then she snapped back into reality. She had a look of shock

"Holy shit. We can never tell anyone that just happened" She said quickly getting off of me. I chuckled. I got up from the couch and followed her to her room

"Fine, but we're talking about what just happened" I said running after her

Marceline's P.O.V

I heard Fionna and Marshall singing and I grinned. I waited till they were finished then went out to the lounge. No sign of them. Marshall's axe was leaned up against the couch. I saw Marshall's phone on the coffee table. It was on an audio recording. I picked up his phone and looked at his screen. The idiot left it recording. I stopped the recording then played the audio. I heard them singing like angels. They were both extremely talented. After the song had finished Fionna asked why he picked 'Lucky', he told her it described a certain friendship with someone. _Oh Marshall, you're such a nob._

"W-who?" Fionna said in an anxious tone.

"You, Fionna" Marshall said. My eyes widened when I heard kissing noises. _Oh my glob.. _I heard Fionna moan. _Jesus, they must've really been going at it... So are they like together? _I heard both of them panting_  
_

"Holy shit. We can never tell anyone that just happened" Fionna said. I heard foot steps

"Fine, but we're talking about what just happened" Marshall said. I heard him get up and run after Fionna. That's when I came in. I threw Marshall's phone at the couch and ran towards Fionna's room. I had not intention on knocking. I swung her door open. My mouth dropped. Fionna and Marshall were lying on Fionna's bed. Fionna was lying on top of Marshall, passionately kissing him. He squeezed her butt and she let out a quick gasp.

"Oh my glob" I said staring at them. Fionna flung her head around

"Shit!" She said as she fell off the side of the bed. Marshall sat up and glared at me

"Explain" I said crossing my arms


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**IMPORTANT. VERY VERY IMPORTANT.**

**GUYS. THEY'RE PLANNING TO TAKE DOWN OUR BELOVED WEBSITE,**

**SEARCH UP BILL PIPA**

**HELP US SAVE !**

Go onto: petition . whitehouse . gov then add /petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF on the end of the address

**Please, sign this petition! Please! We can't let this happen!**

**So please! Hopefully we get enough signs.**

**We can't let them take our rights away just because they think we're copying the show? It's fucking fan-fiction!**

**I don't want them to take down FanFiction or Wattapad! Please guys!**

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

** Sign the petition!**


	4. Sorry Guys

**Okay. So. Here's the thing. I have been deciding on deleting two/three of my stories and starting on new ones (Master?, Marcy... I think I'm in love and High School Love)**

**I just want your guys opinion on which one to delete and which one to remake. Or restart I guess. I'm sorry if there are people or didn't want any of those stories to be deleted but it just has to be done. So yeah, just say which one you want me to go on with the most. My story, College Mayhem, will not be deleted. College Mayhem is my main story, so yep.**

**Thanks Guys.**

**Kiwi xoxo**


End file.
